


Baby Girl and Ghost Theme Song

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Body Horror, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Warning the song is maybe too scary for babies





	Baby Girl and Ghost Theme Song

Macuil stomps his feet,causing his suit to turn from light blue to black.

Macuil laughing manically while dancing.

Thunder crashing

'' What time is it''

Thunder crashing

The pictures turned creepy and something spooky happens

'' It's Baby time''

Thunder crashing

We see Cailaca and Maricela with their creepy clothes until Macuil pulls them to his car.

They're going on a scary roller coaster ride and goes to a room where Macuil blows his raspberry at purple mouth thingy s and then they bite his head off,but his head grows back and he pulls their tongues off.

Macuil, Maricela and Cailaca see her parents and the living room turned into scary with Macuil heads come out of it scaring Cailaca's dad.

Macuil, Maricela and Cailaca sees a creepy girl with long black hair,a orange humanoid, a man with a skull face, creepy girl twins and bats flying into the screen.

Maricela and Cailaca draw the logo of Baby Girl and Ghost and a human baby girl and a ghost landed.

A ghost face palmed as a baby laughs.


End file.
